


Rain

by elenniel



Series: Loki & Sif [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Sifki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenniel/pseuds/elenniel
Summary: Loki doesn't really like rain. Or thunderstorms, anyway.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For Fictober 2019, #5: “I might just kiss you.”  
\---  
Set some time after _Endgame_, in my headcanon where Loki survives the events of _Infinity War_ and is now - at least temporarily - at New Asgard with Sif.

Sif came up to Loki, who was standing at the window with his hands behind his back. She nudged him with her elbow and said, “You are brooding.”

“I am observing the weather.” He gestured with a slight lift of his chin to the scenery outside.

Rain pelted the window, and beyond their yard rose the forested hills surrounding New Asgard. Loki’s mouth was set in a thin line. He seemed to be regarding the rain with disapproval.

“You dislike the rain?” she asked. “Did you want to go outside?”

“No. It is merely that rain is… Not my favourite. And it has been raining a good deal these few days.”

Sif did not recall that Loki had ever displayed a strong dislike of rain. “It stormed on Asgard too,” she remarked. “Did you hate the rain then?”

“Sometimes I did,” said Loki.

It occurred to her that perhaps it wasn’t the rain so much as it was the thunder and lightning that accompanied rainstorms. She looked at him, suddenly feeling chastened. Was this yet another thing she had not noticed through all the years they had known each other? Had she really missed something as small as this? She had, after all, not noticed his deep jealousy of Thor until it was too late.

Loki continued to stare out at the rainy scene. As if on cue, thunder rumbled in a distance.

Sif wiggled a hand through the crook of his arm, obliging him to shift so that she could loop her arm with his. Then she leaned into him. She felt him relax slightly.

“What were the times when you didn’t hate it?” she asked.

It took him a while to answer, but when he did, he said, “The rain that was soft. Not the rain of storms. Spring rain.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Perhaps it was soothing?”

_And it was less frequently accompanied by thunder and lighting_, added Sif. Aloud, she said, “I suppose there is something calming about the sound of rain.”

He nodded and murmured his agreement.

A strong gust of wind blew past, rattling the glass panes of the window and sending even more rain directly into it. 

Sif said, “I used to dislike the rain too.”

“Did you?”

“Sometimes. When it rained hard, we usually didn’t train or spar.”

Loki chuckled. “Of course.”

“But sometimes I didn’t mind the thunderstorms at all.”

“Oh?”

“Well…” Sif lifted her head and waited for Loki to look at her. “You see, at one point, there was a rather dashing prince who was courting me. Rainy days when we couldn’t train meant I could spend more time with him.”

She removed her arm from his only to turn him to face her and slip both arms around his waist.

“A dashing prince?” said Loki, loosely wrapping his arms around her.

“Oh, yes, very.” Her fingers plucked idly at the threads of the back of his tunic. She put on a thoughtful expression. “The prince resembled you a great deal. Tall, black hair, striking eyes. But” – her nose crinkled as she smiled – “you’re better-looking.”

“I might just kiss you,” he said, tracing the side of her face with one hand.

“I think you should,” said Sif.

“I hear and obey.” And he dove in, catching her lips with his.

Loki’s kisses were no less thrilling now than they had been in the earliest days of their courtship, but Sif found them more precious now because of all that had happened in the years in between. She threw her arms around his neck, and pulled him in. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair, newly cut as of a few days ago, and it reminded her of all those old times. Sif kissed him harder.

He pushed her against the wall, barely removing his mouth from hers. Sif liked that better – she didn’t need to think about staying upright; she allowed herself to melt into his touch and the wall held her up.

There was another low rumble of thunder. She wondered if he noticed it, and half-expected his attentions to intensify, as though attempting to shut out the sound of the thunder. Instead, they lightened. He dropped soft kisses on her mouth, her cheeks, her neck. So soft, yet very nearly as exhilarating as his more passionate embraces.

She caressed the back of his neck and sighed with contentment even as he pressed a last kiss to her forehead and nuzzled her cheek. Quietly, he said, “Rain isn’t so very awful.”

Before Sif could respond, a loud clap of thunder jolted them both. They blinked at each other for a second, startled. Then they laughed.

Sif took Loki’s hand and pulled him away from the wall. “Come on. Let’s go find out if the television thing that Thor kept talking about works in this storm.”


End file.
